1. Technical Field
The invention is related to a display panel driver, a method for controlling a display panel using the display panel driver, and a display apparatus that includes the display panel driver.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a display apparatus includes a display panel and a display panel driver. The display panel includes a plurality of gate lines, a plurality of data lines, and a plurality of pixels. The display panel driver includes a controller, a gate driver, and a data driver.
A pixel may include a plurality of transistors, a storage capacitor, and an organic light emitting element. Due to variation of threshold voltages of the transistors, luminance of the pixels may be different from each other. As a result, a conspicuous “stain” may appear in a displayed image and may negatively affect the quality of the displayed image.
A compensating grayscale may be used to compensate for the stain. Typically, stain compensation may be unsatisfactory at a relatively low grayscale.